


Однажды вечером

by eillirre, Miss_Wyoming



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eillirre/pseuds/eillirre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: Однажды вечером Юра Шмидт знакомится с самым раздражающим парнем в школе. Однажды вечером любовь всей Юриной жизни говорит, что теперь он с ними. Однажды вечером Юра соглашается поучаствовать в сомнительной авантюре.
Relationships: Тамина Алашвили/Нильс Котовский/Юра Шмидт
Kudos: 7





	Однажды вечером

Это обычная посиделка у яриловцев. Собрались десятыми классами, кто-то пьет, кто-то сосется на диване, кто-то обсуждает политические отношения между магами и простецами.

Юра же немного тоскливо смотрит на Тамину. И пьет вино. Вино кислое, как и сам вечер, потому что подле Тамины вовсю вертится какой-то яриловец. И он то ли бесстрашный, то ли тупой — и Юра склоняется ко второму — потому что так напрополую флиртовать с ней никто себе не позволял. А яриловец кадрит ее как девятиклассницу.

А потом еще и гитару достает и Юра просто глаза закатывает. Может это с какими-то девчонками и вправду работает и учитывая то, как яриловец смазливый вполне возможно, что со многими. Но Тамина… Тамина не такая.

Гитара звучит чисто, а голос… льется, Юра понял это сравнение сейчас как никогда до этого. Он не хочет обращать внимание на яриловца, но все равно поглядывает на него с невольным уважением. Этот парень улыбается Тамине, неужели он думает…

Тамина улыбается в ответ.

Ревность скребет грудь изнутри, но Юра тут же отмахивается от нее. Это глупо, это ничего не значит, она улыбается не этому парню, а просто как можно улыбаться из-за щенка, который слишком неловкий и валится на бочок. Вызывает улыбку, конечно, но разве кто-то в здравом уме увлечется щенком.

Юра отворачивается, отвлекаясь на ребят что сидят вместе с ним на диване и легко вклинивается в разговор с ничего не значащими фразами. Просто чтобы себя занять.

— Понравилось как я играл? — раздается над его ухом. Яриловец улыбается от уха до уха, и садится на спинку дивана — из-за этого Юре приходится голову задирать.

— А ты играл? — безразлично переспрашивает Юра, не понимая зачем эта болтовня и к чему она ведет.

— Мне показалось, что ты меня слушал, я видел, ты смотрел на меня. Я Нильс.

И протягивает руку.

— Отстойное имя, — говорит в ответ Юра и тут же корит себя. Но Нильс только смехом заливается. Странный, он вообще, интересно, умеет злиться? — Юра.

Они обмениваются рукопожатием. Ладонь у Нильса узкая и холодная. Будь такие у девчонки Юре бы точно понравилось. А Нильс больше смущает.

— Я знаю кто ты, — он выразительно дергает бровями. — Обожаю твою группу. И твои тексты. Это что-то потрясающее и ты, мне кажется, на самом деле талантливый.

Он, что, флиртует со мной, думает Юра и тут же отмахивается от этой мысли. Бред.

Нильс втягивает его в разговор — Юра не хотел, но Нильс это не считывает, либо предпочитает игнорировать. В какой-то момент Юра осознает, что они болтают о влиянии групп семидесятых на становление современной музыки, сам он пьет коктейль, который сделал ему Нильс — вкусный и крепкий между прочим. Юра ловит себя на мысли, что ему в общем-то нравится Нильс, он приятный и хоть первое впечатление до сих пор осталось осадком на душе, но теперь за это даже немного стыдно.

Нильс совершенно внезапно останавливается посреди фразу, красиво округлив рот и прослеживает кого-то взглядом.

— Тамина! — услышав оклик она останавливается и делает несколько шагов к Нильсу. Ее изгиб губ мягкий, и прищур хитрый, Юра, кажется, впервые видит такой Тамину. — Пойдем на Медный в субботу?

Тамина делает вид, что раздумывает, а потом легко улыбается:

— А пойдем.

Юра чувствует себя пьяным и разбитым.

— Так, о чем мы с тобой говорили? — улыбаясь щебечет Нильс, возвращая все внимание Юре. И тут же перестает улыбаться, беспокойно сводит брови: — Что случилось?

— Ничего, — мотает головой Юра. — Просто устал. Пойду я к себе.

Нильс провожает его с общаги Ярил и только потому что Юра не знает, что сказать ему не слишком грубого, чтобы отвадить.

— Надеюсь, ты хорошо выспишься, — Юру не покидает ощущение, что его сканируют взглядом. Так было на протяжении вечера, так и сейчас.

— Ага, я пойду.

Нильс на прощание кладет Юре руку на плечо и Юра быстрее действует, чем думает: отмахивается и говорит:

— Не надо.

На лице Нильса опять нет обиды, только непонимание. И он просто пожимает плечами:

— Как скажешь.

Юра точно знает как называется чувство которое он испытывает к Нильсу. Презрение. Выпенднежник, которому в жизни все легко дается, деланные улыбки, глупые комплименты, глупый смех и отвратительный вкус в музыке. Гитара для него не способ выражения, а так, еще одна попытка оказаться в центре внимания.

А потом это чувство эволюционирует. Примерно тогда, когда договорившись о встрече с Таминой на Медном, она приходит не одна.

— Это Нильс, — представляет его Юре и выглядит все такой же высокомерной и пиздец какой красивой. Юра не силен в эпитетах прямо сейчас. — Он с нами.

Что за "с нами"? Максимум Нильс с ней.

Его оказывается легко ненавидеть, особенно после того как Тамина вдруг легко улыбается на глупый комментарий Нильса.

Юра разбирает свою ненависть под микроскопом, так же, как и объект этого чувства. Длинные пальцы, тощие ноги, буйные волосы. Он весь тонкий как птица, кажется еще секунда и он взлетит. Нильс втягивает Юру в разговоры и Юра сам не замечает как это происходит.

— Эй, Бэмби.

Говорит Нильс, когда они как-то раз сидят втроем, пьют вино и говорят ни о чем. Юре приходится аж глаза прикрыть, перед глазами белое пелено. Ярости, наверняка ярости.

Юре не нравится Нильс. Не нравится то, насколько он легко касается его и не боится свирепых взглядов, как он дразнит его, смеется, обнажая ровные верхние зубы (их бы попортить), не нравится как он угадывает его, Юрино, настроение, по одному взгляду или слову.

— Все хорошо?

И улыбается. Нихера не хорошо, Нильс, пиздуй отсюда, ты мешаешь.

Конечно Юра этого не говорит.

Одним вечером Нильс приходит за Юрой. Это привычно, это уже нормально, но потом он выводит его окольными путями из школы. Они сидят, Нильс рассказывает какую-то ерунду, кажется, о последнем альбоме, или что-то о книгах, а Тамина так и не появляется.

— Она не придет, — Нильс, как и всегда, считывает Юрино беспокойство на раз два. Это злит. Он еще заглядывает ему в лицо своими бездонными глазищами и Юра, не успев себя взять в руки, шарахается. — Я тебе не нравлюсь?

Юра смеётся.

— Ты пиздец какой проницательный.

Нильс только улыбается. Его не задевает это, не задевает и то, как Юра смотрит волком. Он легко касается руки Юры — кончики пальцев у него прохладные. Сердце стучит где-то в горле, не унимаясь.

— Слушай, — Нильс ведет плечом, и опускает ресницы. Он смазливый, как девчонка. — Я бы не хотел ничего делить с тобой.

Юра хочет сказать: я тоже. Он не хочет ничего иметь общего с Нильсом. Но дыхание отчего-то пережимает и он не может и слова вымолвить. Нильс же пододвигается на пару сантиметров, смотрит опять в глаза, улыбается уголками губ.

— Знаешь, мы могли бы... Быть партнерами? Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

— Какая нахрен выгода?

У Нильса улыбка становится лукавой, как будто он знает то, чего не знает Юра.

А потом... Потом он все теми же прохладными пальцами придерживает подбородок Юры. И целует. Юра от шока даже не может отодвинуться только вцепляется в ворот его футболки. Губы у Нильса мягкие, и на вкус как лесная земляника. Так не бывает, думает Юра.

Нильс отрывается от его губ и смотрит хитро хитро, как будто это Юра заманил его целоваться, а не наоборот. И по хорошему, надо было бы ему врезать, но Юрочка не дрался с класса пятого, да и проблемы привык решать больше языком, чем кулаками. Но как решать проблемы языком, если он только что был во рту человека, которого ты ненавидишь, он решительно не знал.

– Скажи что нибудь. – улыбается Нильс одними губами. Глаза у него настороженные, как в тот день, когда Тамина его привела на их, между прочим, свидание!

"Ну давай, скажи что нибудь, не будь мямлей!" подначивает себя Юра. Нужно что то сказать, поставить его на место, высказать прямо все, что он думает, фигурально уничтожить и загнать глубоко под землю, куда нибудь в ад, где Нильсу и его выходкам самое место.

Юра беспомощно открывает и закрывает рот, как рыбка, которую вытянули из привычного аквариума и почему что не спешат возвращать в знакомые воды. Нильс смотрит на него все так же настороженно и, о боги, с сочувствием? Как будто юный садист-натуралист, выжидающий сдохнет эта несчастная рыбёшка без воды или эволюционирует до чего то прямоходящего и с лёгкими.

Юра зло захлопывает рот, так что зубы скрипят друг о друга, и выдает так же зло, но почему что шёпотом:

– А как же Тамина?

Нильс аж подстакаивает со своего места, как будто у него пружина в заднице, ей богу.

– Так давай пойдем и спросим у нее! – Он протягивает Юре руку и слишком беспечно говорит: – А пока мир, ладненько?  
– Перемирие, – устало выдыхает Шмидт.

Рукопожатие выходит каким то странным и смазанным. Может из за того, что у Нильса ужасно холодные пальцы, а может из за того, что он переплетает их с его, Юриными, горячими и, кажется, слегка вспотевшими, и тянет на себя, поднимая с нагретого места.  
Юра чувствует себя бесконечно растерянным, когда они идут назад к общежитиям. На столько растерянным, что не сразу замечает, что Нильс продолжает держать его за руку, и будто буксир тянет его за собой. На столько, что поймав любопытный взгляд какой то восьмиклашки, шедшей навстречу, не сразу понял что ее так заинтересовало. А поняв, поспешно вырвал свою руку из цепких пальцев Нильса. Тот сделал вид, что ничего не заметил и вообще, так и было задумано.  
В общаге Тамины не оказалось, как и в столовой и дуэльном клубе. У Юры начало кончаться терпение, да и вся эта затея стала казаться какой то уж слишком тупой. Ну какая в жопу разница, кого выберет Тамина? Юра от нее не сможет отказаться в любом случае, а без Нильса им будет только лучше. Да, лучше, и совсем как раньше. А если она захочет встречаться ещё с кем то, то Юра опять уйдет в тень, до лучших или худших времён, смотря как захочет она.

Нильс внезапно вытягивает из толпы младшенького мальчика Алашвили и Рафик с поспешностью сообщает, что Тамина весь день должна быть в Лиловом зале.

В зал они заходят молча, плечом к плечу, хотя Юре очень хочется отодвинуться подальше, если не сбежать на другой конец Урала. И так же молча стоят перед столом, выжидая когда Тамина допишет предложение и обратит на них внимание, чтобы можно было спросить.

– О, – певуче протягивает Тамина, поднимая на них глаза, – что с лицами? Вы что, наконец то переспали? Или просто поцеловались?

У Тамины от сдерживаемой улыбки дрожат уголки губ и Юра опять чувствует себя рыбкой. Краснеющей рыбкой, когда слышит её беззаботный смех.

– Я его поцеловал. – Доверительно сообщает ей Нильс, прикладывая руку к губам. Как будто говорит страшную-престрашную тайну, которую Юра с радостью унес бы с собой в могилу. Только бы не стоять здесь, под оценивающим взглядом Тамины.

– Понятненько. Помогите учебники на место поставить, отбой скоро, нужно закругляться.  
Они послушно берут по паре книг и послушно идут за ней следом к стеллажам. Тамина ставит на полку первую книгу и не выдерживает их молчания:

– Так а он что? – спрашивает она, не поворачиваясь к ним лицом, но Юра уверен, что она улыбается.  
– О-о-о, он...  
– Он вообще то здесь и все прекрасно слышит! – перебивает Нильса Юра, начиная понемногу закипать. Нильс хмыкает, Тамина ставит на полку второй учебник и невозмутимо повторяет:  
– Так а ты что?  
– Он спросил, а как же ты! – не давая возможности ответить выпаливает Нильс.  
– А что я?  
– С кем ты хочешь быть?

Нильс опять хмыкает, Тамина ставит на полку последнюю книгу и наконец поворачивается к ним лицом.

От её задумчивого взгляда становится немного неуютно и Юре даже не хочется отодвигаться от прижавшегося к нему плечом Нильса.

– Вы мне доверяете? – наконец спрашивает Тамина и удовлетворённо улыбается, услышав их синхронное "да". – Ну тогда доверьтесь.

Она целует Юру в уголок губ, мягко и пристально заглядывая в глаза, и он наклоняется, чтобы ей было удобнее и не приходилось слишком сильно вытягивать шею. Сбоку шумно выдыхает Нильс и Юра довольно улыбается целуя Тамину в ответ. Но она тут же отстраняется и притягивает к себе Нильса, и уже как будто из юриных лёгких выпустили весь воздух.

Тамина смотрит на них изучающе. У нее раскраснелись губы и азартно светятся глаза. Юра открывает рот, чтобы спросить что все это значит и кто из них остаётся, но Тамина прикладывает свой пальчик к его губам, не давая сказать и следом быстро целует.

– Вас.  
– В смысле "нас"?  
– Не хочу выбирать кого то одного. Я выбираю вас.

Юра облизывает губы – теперь они тоже на вкус как земляника, "как у Нильса", мелькает в голове мысль и Юра впервые с тех пор как тот взял его за руку, набирается смелости на него посмотреть.

Нильс не выглядит удивлённым. Как будто то, что предлагает Тамина, очень естественно и в порядке вещей, и Юра чувствует себя отставшим от жизни консерватором.

– Я же уже говорила, что теперь он с нами, помнишь? – Тамина недовольно поджимает губы и у Юры сердце начинает биться где то в районе желудка. – Ты ведь не против? Вы ведь не против?  
– Я – нет. – Просто отвечает Нильс и вопросительно смотрит на Юру.  
Тамина тоже смотрит на Юру вопросительно, и он чувствует, что не в силах ей отказать.

– Я тоже не против, – наконец выдавливает он из себя. – Но скажу сразу, что считаю эту идею слегка безумной.

Тамина улыбается. Юре нравится, когда она улыбается, а делает она это слишком редко. Тамина вообще редко бывает чем то довольна. И если для того, чтоб она улыбалась, нужно потерпеть рядом с собой Нильса и поучаствовать в этой сексуальной авантюре – что ж, Юра потерпит и поучаствует.

– Юр, пойдем к тебе? У меня сегодня занято.

Тамина вроде и спрашивает, а вроде и утверждает и Юра машинально кивает, позволяя ей взять себя под руку. С другой стороны Тамину берет под руку Нильс, да и черт с ним.

Ну как ей можно отказать...


End file.
